


An Eventful Drive

by SeverusSnapeFan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Embarrassed Sam, Embarrassment, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnapeFan/pseuds/SeverusSnapeFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to appear older to his older brother, leaves Sam in a bit of a bind. Will he be able to make it home free without embarrassing himself or without Dean finding out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Eventful Drive

**Author's Note:**

> This Fic contains Omorashi, slight wetting, hurt/comfort, embarrassment. Features Sam and Dean Winchester no Slash, just Brotherly love.

Dean had never been once for mindless things, he prefered to get in and get out. At the moment he was driving towards this abandoned town for their next hunt. The locals at the previous town had been pretty spooked but he and Sam had grinned, this was just another adventure to them.

He shook his head as he watched his little brother chug yet another bottle of water and he couldnt blame the little bugger. It was hot and he hadnt turned the AC on because the tank was a quarter of the way full with no gas station in sight. It never crossed his mind that some of that water in Sam's stomach had to come out sometime. If it had he would have warned Sammy not to drink so much, knowing how his bladder was. He hummed idly to the radio, getting lost in his thoughts, unaware of the events un folding in the next seat over.

About 45 minutes later the last of the cold water settled in his stomach Sam felt something a bit off. He found himself gently pressing his stomach, glancing back into the backseat to see the many water bottles he had drunk. He chanced a look at Dean before shifting in his seat.

He frowned, knowing they were in the middle of nowhere, that never posed good for them. He knew how Dean was when it came to stopping and though his brother would eventually give in, Sammy knew he would never hear the end of it; or so he thought. 

He knew his brother would never let him have an accident in his car but he was to embarassed to ask. Dean had a big bladder, and he wanted to prove that he could hold it as long as he did too.

He frowned as the water he drunk had seemily gone straight for his bladder, and found his eyes forward as he looked for a sign, that would tell him their next rest stop. There was one along with lodgings coming up in 25 miles and he didnt know if he could wait that long. He looked up at the sky, seeing it darken.  
He wasnt about to ask for a stop, but he hoped that Dean would need to rest, as he didnt like driving in the dark.

"Sammy, at this next stop we're gonna check into a hotel for the night ok?" Dean said casually.

Sam's eyes widen as he nodded, he had always thought that Dean somehow had the ability to read his mind. He was most grateful in this situation.

"Okay," Sam replied as he shifted again. He really had to go, but he was destermined to suffer in silence. He didnt need Dean to go all big brother on him, and saying I told you so. 

He was an adult now a man even, though at 18 years old he didnt look it. The teenager was unconciously fidgeting in his seat making him look a great deal younger as he inwardly told himself he could hold on. He wasnt really aware of what he was doing until it was pointed out to him.

"Sammy, you okay there? Why you moving around so much?" Dean asked curiously.

"Nothing..I'm just tired of sitting," Sam replied, stopping his movement immediatly which turned out to be a bad idea. Because as soon as he stopped he spurted in his jeans, unintentionally gasping.

"Sam, whats the matter?" Dean asked, voice serious and full of concern now.

"Are we almost there?" Sam asked sitting stiffly in his seat.

"We've got 15 miles left, what do you need?" Dean asked turning to look at his brother. He would pull over if he needed to because at the moment, Sammy's face was red and sweaty.

"I'm just tired," Sam replied softly, his thighs clenched as tight as could.

"You can fall asleep bud, I'll be fine. But before you do that, drink another bottle of water for me," Dean said knowing how his brother liked keeping him company. He smiled before reaching in the cooler and handing one to his brother.

"Why?" Sam asked quietly as he took it. He knew he couldnt add anymore liquid in him unless he wanted to explode all over himself and Dean's car. He shuddered already knowing his brother's reaction to the latter, it wasn't good.

"Because you're all red and I dont want you to get sick," Dean said taking a sip of his own water to prove a point.

"I dont want it," Sam replied shaking his head as he set it in the cup holder.

"Sammy," Dean said warningly.

"I can't drink it Dean please," Sam pleaded as he squirmed in his seat.

"Why can't you drink it huh? Explain that one to me," Dean said letting his little brother humor him because no matter what Sammy said he was drinking this water. The last thing they needed was Sammy getting Heat exhaustion or worst heat stroke.

"Promise not to laugh?" Sam said miserably as he gripped the sides of his jeans, as he rocked in his seat.

"I promise bud, you can tell me anything," Dean said sincerely, idly wondering why Sam was moving around so much right now.

"I gotta go pee," Sam whispered out embarassedly as he squirmed relentlessy in his seat.

Dean took his eyes off the road for a moment to look at his brother who looked like he was in pain. He frowned, as he should have known that Sammy would need a break. He himself always had a fairly large bladder but even as a kid Sam needed more stops then him and their father combined. 

He was a bit irritated at himself at the moment, he was the oldest. He knew this, Fuck. He had messed up and now his little brother was suffering because of him.

"Okay Sammy we'll be there in about 20 minutes to a half hour I promise," Dean said ,gently before speeding up. 

There was no cars in front of behind him, nor was there anywhere to stop. The side of the road gave no type of cover and out here alone anything could happen.

"Kay," Sam replied softly, groaning. He tried as long as he could to resist the urge and grab himself, he didnt want to look like a baby in front of Dean.

Dean kept an eye on him out the corner of his eye, hoping Sammy would make it. The first thing in his mind was his brother bettter not pee in his car before he shook his head. If Sammy had an accident it was Dean's fault anyway for forgetting to remind him to go. 

Not to mention Sammy would feel horrible enough about his accident, and even more so when he realized he'd done it in the impala. Dean shook his head, he couldnt be mean right now and reached a hand over to squeeze his little brother's shoulder.

"Almost there, just a little bit longer," Dean said soothingly.

"How much longer?" Sam asked desperatedly.

"Another 15 minutes and we'll be there," Dean promised, stretching the truth just by a few minutes.

Dean pretended that he couldnt hear Sammy whimpering and trying not to cry in the seat next to him. He sighed as he willed the rest stop to hurry up, he knew that Sam had been trying to prove that he wasnt a little kid but even at 18 Dean still saw him a his kid brother.  
He mused that no matter how old they got he would always see him as that.

"Dean hurry," Sam said hoarsely.

"I am buddy," Dean replied honestly. 

He was glad there weren't any cops around as he had made a 15 minute journey in 7 minutes. He pulled off the highway and headed for the motel, and pulled into the parkinglot.

Sam looked up, his eyes suspicously bright as he wiggled in his seat, barely still able to refrain from gripping himself like he wanted to. He gulped on his air, trying not to cry. He hated this feeling, he always had.

"Alright I'm gonna go in and get the room key, when I come out be prepared to get out kay?" Dean said as he parked as close as he could

"Uh huh," Sam replied thickly, wiping his sweaty palms agaisnt his jeans. Angrily swiped the back of his hand across his face as some tears tried to fall, hoping Dean didnt see.

Dean opened the door and hurried out, pretending for his brother's sake that he didnt see him crying. He ran to the office and got their room key before hurring back to the car. 

"Come on Sam, lets go," he said opening the car door.

"Okay," Sam said as he slowly got out the car.

The minute gravity hit, he doubled over in agony, before he was forced to grab himself beetween the legs before he could leak. He had never felt so humilated and ashamed at that moment, what must Dean thinik of him now? He sniffled sadly, forcing the tears back. He didnt want Dean to think he was a crybaby too.

Dean for his part was feeling wretched. His baby brother was nearing the point of no returning. He put his arm around his shoulder and started to lead him to their room. He couldnt go as fast as he wanted due to Sammy squirming awkwardly as they walked.

"Almost there Sammy, a few more seconds and you can go," Dean encouraged as they neared there door.

Sammy moan rushing forward with a bit of speed as they reached their door number.

"Open it now please," he said hurriedly as he bent at the waist.

"I am," Dean said not at all annoyed for feeling like he was being rushed. 

He knew the reason and he didnt blame Sam. He stuck the key in the door, expecting the red light to turn green but nothing happened. He hadn't been paying attention to the guy in the office that told him he had to jiggle the card when he stuck it in or it wouldn't work.

"Dean," Sammy pleaded frantically as he bounced in front of the door.

It was obvious to Dean or anyone else had they been there that the teen next to him was dying for a pee. And that he was only minutes away from having an accident.

"It won't open," Dean said irratedly as he tried again.

"I hafta pee!" Sam replied, his calm facade breaking as the back of his eyes burned with unshed tears.

"I know that dammit!" Dean muttered trying to stay calm though he was anything but.

"I'm gonna pee on myself," Sammy gasped out. He choked on a sob as he suddenly spurted in his pants.

Dean didnt comment on what he said, as he absently wiggled the card in the slot. The light turned green and he shoved the door open. 

"Finally," he said tone full of relief. "Go pee Sammy," he said hurrying out the way so his brother could get in.

Sam, who was still crying at this point staggered inside the hotel room, hearing Dean shut the door quickly. He stilled as his bladder contracted painfully before he hobbled somehow into the bathroom and quickly shut the door behind him spurting the whole way there. 

He bent awkwardly in front of the toilet as he tried to rapidly undo his jeans. As one hand was gripping his cock and the other was trying to undo a button he wasnt having much luck. He removed his hand from himself to undo his jeans when the dambroke.

He gasped as the front of his jeans were immediatly soaked through, before his shoved them down and aimed his peeing length at the toilet, the sound echoing in the quiet room. He sigh audibly in relief.

Dean was sitting quietly on the bed, hearing his brother relieve himself, breathing out his own sigh of relief. That had been way to close for comfort for him, and the minute Sam got out they would be having a small talk before going to get something to eat. In the meantime, tomorow he reminded himself that he needed to make sure Sam had bathroom breaks.

Sam continued peeing what felt like a water fall, his soaked boxers clinging to his legs. As the last of his bladder emptied out and he flushed, he pulled up his pants to assess the damage. There was a dark wet spot on his blue jeans from his crotch to about mid thigh on his right leg. It was obvious to whoever looked at it(or in this case just Dean) would know what Sam did. He tried pulling his shirt down but that didnt do anything but get it wet.

He sniffled wiping the tears away, even as more came. He sniffled loudly trying to rein in the tears. He managed to get them to stop falling to a degree. All he wanted to do was curl up in bed and cry. He was such a little kid, and now Dean would never take him seriously.

He didnt want to go out and face Dean but he knew he couldnt stay in the bathroom forever. He washed his hands taking his time before he hung his head and walked out the bathroom.

Dean stood up when he saw his brother, his eyes taking in the red rimmed eyes, before noticing the wet jeans.

"Oh Sammy, its ok bud, accidents happen," he said gently. He could remember saying these exact same words when they were kids and Sam had had another accident.

"Im sorry," Sam said softly, a he swallowed a lump in his throat.

"What are you sorry for?" Dean asked, already preparing to go back to the car to get thier bags.

"For embarassing you," Sam replied tearfully.

"You didn't embarass me dude, and you don't owe me an apology. If anyone is apologoizing its gonna be me," Dean said firmly.

Sam looked at him in confusion. "What did you do?" He asked.

"I'm the big brother and I should have known. I was too busy thinking to realize that you needed a stop ages ago. I'm so sorry Sammy," Dean said quietly.

"I'm not a little kid any more Dean I know when I have to go," Sam said with a red tint on his face.

"So do I, I know your little signals. I'm not blaming you nor will I allow you to blame yourself," Dean replied.

Sam didnt say anything in reply to that as he stood there in his cold jeans. "Okay, but what am I supposed to do now?" He said gesturing to his wet jeans.

"I'll go get the bags from the car, and after you get dressed we are going out to eat wherever you want," Dean said as he stood up and headed to the door.

Sam smiled. "I know what I'm gonna pick," he said already.

"I bet i know too," Dean said laughed as he walked out to the car to get thier bags. He knew Sammy would definitely be okay, especially after they ate.


End file.
